The present invention relates to training a person to throw a ball with the proper rotation. At some point in development, a baseball or softball player learns to spin a ball as the ball is thrown.
Baseballs and softballs typically have a single color with or without a brand marking. For example, a baseball is yellow or white. The baseball is has two coverings held together with stitches. The stitches may be of the same color as the coverings or, more commonly, may have a different color. For example, red stitches are used on a white baseball. When thrown, the player may see the spin, in part, due to the stitches. However, it is difficult to judge proper rotation, especially for someone just learning to throw.